


All For You

by Pachimarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Sex Positions, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, just a lil bit of a demon fucker :), mammon brings out his demon form, more like abysmal dirty talk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachimarii/pseuds/Pachimarii
Summary: Just a lil bit of a celebration fic for Mammon's birthday. Reader regrets wearing lingerie all day.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	All For You

When Lucifer and you had given Mammon the last letters of his birthday you didn’t think that “open this when we’re alone” would mean a time close to midnight, but what else should you have expected? For you to actually get in your quick suck ‘n’ fuck of a “happy birthday, your last present from me is me!” to work out? Not today, not when Mammon spent what felt like forever shopping around, dragging you and Lucifer around to buy whatever to his heart’s content. The thong of your lingerie started to ride up into your ass near the beginning of the shopping spree and there was not even a single moment for you to try and get it to be comfortable.

Sure, you got Asmo’s help with picking it out, but he didn’t warn you of it getting sucked into your ass for god knows how long. Maybe you should’ve just put it on after the party like you originally planned, but the Avatar of Lust wiggled a plan of ‘ _wear it first thing in the morning, you never know when you two will be alone_ ’, accompanied with a wink and all.

“Last thing, I swear” Mammon gleefully said as he slid a few things onto a counter, beaming up at the eldest brother who gave a sigh, shook his head and paid for it. Amongst his sigh, you also gave a sigh of relief, moreso because it was a sweet, sweet, offering of a chance to finally make the thong stop being so uncomfortably stuck between your ass cheeks.

Whether it was a good thing or not, the thong string distracted you from the material of the matching bra rubbing between your clothes and tits being just as equally uncomfortable. Nobody said this shit was comfortable to wear for hours on end as a casual thing and you don’t think anybody would start saying it any time soon. Unless it was Asmo, perhaps, you didn’t want to think too hard or too much about what he would be into.

Once the three of you had arrived home, even _more_ time was spent partying to make up for the time Mammon had whisked you away. You couldn’t plead to the gods or whoever hard enough, if Mammon didn’t like the lingerie and you suffered a rash between your cheeks you were going to lay down and die. Nobody could save you then, not even anything Asmo had to offer to help out, damn him.

Finally, _finally_ , when the party guests had left, the brothers slowly trickling back to their rooms after having enough of partying- and being around Mammon for the day- did the Birthday boy take your hand and lead you to his room, leaving Lucifer and whoever else volunteered (as if they actually wanted to) to clean up.

“So! We’re alone now, what’m I gettin’?” The white haired demon happily spoke, beaming at you with excitement and curiosity.

“Sit down and you’ll see” you smiled at him, gently guiding him back and pushing him onto his bed.

The one thing you could thank Asmo for was the suggestion of easy to strip off clothes. The suggestion? Chef’s kiss. Your stripping technique? An absolute garbage fire, it was like watching a cat trying to get a box off of its head, but as if you were trying to make it look sexy. So practice and try you did to make it look less like a cat struggling and more like something that’s actually appealing to watch.

Although that was easier said than done when you’ve got an excited demon watching you expectantly and your only audience was the leaves decorating your room. ‘ _Please let this be hot_ ’ you begged in your head, slowly and sexily stripping off your clothes to reveal your blue and gold lingerie that matched with Mammon’s eyes. It definitely worked because his eyes were wide and drinking up what he was looking at.

Your bra and thong were so sheer enough that you might as well have been wearing nothing but thin ass blue string with gold string mixed into it. While he was still dumbstruck, you padded over to him and rubbed his shoulders, bringing his attention- and eyes that were glued to your now up literally in his face chest- up to your face.

“Is this all for me?”

You stifled a laugh, trying not to ruin the moment by becoming as sarcastic that could rival Satan. “Of course” you hummed, bringing a hand up from his shoulder and onto his face to caress it, using your other hand to try and push off his jacket, the male helping you by shrugging it off. “You don’t have to do a single thing, just let me do all the work.”

“But-”

“No but’s” you cut him off with a kiss, “it’s still your birthday for an hour or so, just let me do this, okay?” He could only humm in response as you kissed down his neck, pausing to tug and pull off his shirt, continuing down.

“You’ve got a lovely body, Mammon” you spoke while gently pushing him down onto the bed, lightly feeling his upper body with your hands before continuing your kissing journey. Little did he know, you planned out multiple stages, and not with Asmo’s help. “You’re so strong and handsome, I’m lucky to have you protecting me.” Did you have actual things you were gonna say that weren’t winged? Yes. Did you remember them? Absolutely not. Is it working regardless? It absolutely is, if Mammon’s moans of approval were anything to go off of.

After kissing his chest, you started to go towards an arm, “and these arms… I feel so warm, safe, and protected in them” you spoke between kisses, moving to kiss his other arm. He gave a whine as you didn’t kiss his hands, but you gave a smile up at him as you sat up, sitting on his crotch and ignoring the stiffness under you as you kissed one hand after the other. “Your hands are so soft and great to hold, even if my hands barely fit in yours” you muttered the last part before placing his hands on the bed, lifting yourself off of him to move onto your lower body. 

As you undid his pants, you opened up your mouth to speak, only to find whatever you were going to say left you. You couldn’t even remember what you originally planned to say as you tugged them off, along with his socks. Unfortunately, that’s where your body praising ended, as you ended up kissing from his ankles up, pulling off his boxers as you did so. The white haired demon breathed out your name with a ' _please'_ , a hand of his moving over to your head to grab onto your hair gently, wanting to tug you to where he wanted your mouth. Lucky for him, your teasing was going to be at an end shortly, with a quick kiss on each of his balls, your kissing ended and a long, slow, streak of a lick up his cock began.

Mammon groaned, his grip on your hair tightening a little as you took his length into your mouth, his hips bucking up as you licked and sucked away, making sure to go as deep as you could without triggering your gag reflex. The male’s moans encouraged you, so of course you had to mix it up, occasionally pausing your sucking to remove your mouth and work his cock with your tongue as well as using your hands to cover as much as your mouth couldn’t, and after a few short moments the white haired demon had enough. Letting go of your hair, he sat up and grabbed your hands, making you let go of his dick to pull you up into a kiss, his length pressing up against your belly.

He spoke your name again as he let go of your hands in favour of running his own down your body to cup and squeeze your ass in them. “Ya gonna make me go crazy in a minute” his hot breath fanned against your neck as he rested his head against your shoulder, tilting his head so his voice would project more towards your ear. “If ya meant to be pleasurin’ me ya doin’ a good job of it but ya also teasin’ me too much” he whined, rutting up so his cock rubbed against your thinly clothed pussy as if to make a statement.  
  


“Sorry, Mammon, I just wanted to make you feel good” you softly spoke with a kiss on his cheek, lifting your body up when Mammon started to tug at your thong to get it off, your bra following after. Mammon may have been a demon but he wasn’t going to just shove his dick in you, not right away. Once your lower lingerie was off, he moved a hand from your ass to slowly draw circles around your clit with his thumb while entering a finger.  
  


You pressed up against him, moaning out his name as you hugged him with one arm and brought your fingers into his hair, moving your hips against his fingers as he slowly entered another finger. “Hey, not fair,” you moaned, unable to finish your sentence in one go, “this is meant to be about you.”  
  


A chuckle escaped the male as he picked up his pace, “yeah, I know, but I ain’t gonna just ram into ya ‘n make ya hurt. Gotta get ya ready, yeah?” He nibbled at your ear lobe, inserting another finger and picking up his pace. A groan of pleasure came from him when you tugged at his hair, moaning and grabbing onto him harder.  
  


The Avatar of Greed wasted no time in pulling his fingers out- gently, of course, he wasn’t about to just scratch your walls up out of impatience- he spun around and laid you on the edge of the bed, lifting up your legs so you could wrap them around his waist.  
  


He rubbed the tip of his dick against your folds a few times before lining himself up properly and thrusting into you, the both of you moaning at the pleasure. He rocked his hips, getting a feel of the inside of you before asking, “ya good?” He wouldn’t have to, but he would wait forever before thrusting into you if you didn’t feel good. With a nod of approval, the demon started off slowly before picking up the pace. Mammon leaned down to bring a nipple into his mouth, but you stopped him by cupping his face with your hands, making him falter in his thrusting.  
  


“Mammon, you’re allowed to use me in whatever way you want tonight. And don’t worry about me, I’ll enjoy it, too” you spoke before he could say anything, his mouth staying open to talk but now closed. He looked you in the eyes as if for confirmation, and with another nod from you, he gave a grin and squeezed your legs, picking up right were he left off, closing his mouth around your nipple and sucking on it with some gentle nibbling. Your hands found their way back into his hair, tangling your fingers and holding on as he pounded into you.  
  


Letting go of your nipple to give attention to the other one, letting go of a leg to start massaging and squeezing your breast, bringing more moans out of you. All the stimulating and pleasure was starting to build up, and Mammon could tell by the grip of your hair tightening and your walls clenching around him more. Mammon picked up his pace more, letting go of your nipple to lean over more and nibble at your ear again, which made your hips lift up a little more, his cock able to hit a little deeper, thus making you moan more louder.  
  


"That's it darlin', think you can cum for me, too?" He didn't need to ask, you were already close enough, and with a few more thrusts you were cumming, calling out Mammon's name, and he your's as he quickly followed after. Your hands moved to touch his face once more, and instead you found yourself yelping in surprise as you were flipped over, your legs being placed on the bed. Mammon's hands were now gripping at your hips, and you could feel his claws which weren't there before digging into your skin, but not breaking it. Your upper half of your body fell forward, face burying into the sheets and hands grabbing them as well, twisting them out of their already messy form. Your legs were suddenly shoved forward by knees which spread your legs further apart, the bed dipping as an extra body weight joined onto it, one of Mammon's hand letting go of your hips to grab onto your head to bring it up and out of the sheets.  
  


"I wanna hear ya, darlin', let me hear you sing for me." If the demon's clawed hands weren't enough to make you think he had let his demon form come out, the brushing of his leather wings against your thighs were enough to tip you off that he had.  
  


"Mammon... Please" you moaned, balling your fists up, turning your head so you can look at him. The demon grinned back at you as you begged, "more, please!"  
  


"More?" He echoed, slowing down, "I thought this was what I wanted tonight?"  
  


"Ah! No, please, I'm sorry, it is" you whined, moving your hips to no avail.  
  


Luckily, Mammon's shit eating grin grew more, and he took to fucking you full force, making sure to keep a hand on your hair so you didn't fall forward. "That's a good lil present, just keep moanin' 'n cumming for me, yeah?"  
  


Moaning in agreement, you nodded your head, moving your hips to try and keep up with Mammon. You were so close again, but you wouldn't tell Mammon, not when it was meant to be all about him. You didn't need to worry for long, as after a short while the demon gave a growl of pleasure, letting go of your head to move his hand back to your hips, gripping tighter than before so he could slam into you, making sure to be in deep as he filled you to the brim with more cum, giving a 'hmph' of satisfaction as some cum started to drip out of you and onto the bed, enjoying the feeling of you moaning and clenching around him once more as you came as well.  
  


You thought he was done as there was a brief moment to catch your breath, but instead he surprised you by releasing his hard grip on your hips and moving onto the bed so he was laying on it, reaching forward to drag you up to him to line himself up once more, thrusting into you for the third time that night. You gave a surprised and tired moan, and the demon smiled at you with a more gentle smile. "Last one, yeah? Promise" he murmured, bringing his legs up so you could lean back on them for some support. Not allowing him to do all the work despite how tired you were, you moved your body to move with Mammon's now more slower and gentle rythm.  
  


Staring at his face, your tired mind brought up some words which weren't mean to leave your lips but did regardless, "your eyes are so pretty." This made him stop and blink in surprise, so you continued speaking, "your face is so handsome, I could kiss it every day." Your eyes squinted and the demon blushed, squirming a little under your gaze. "I _should_ kiss it every day" you corrected yourself, unsquinting your eyes and giving the male under you a lazy, tired smile, "I love you, Mammon."  
  


If said demon could blush any harder than he already was, then he could. "I-I love you too, darlin'. Ya look gorgeous above me like this, hell ya look gorgeous any day of the week."  
  


The two of you smiled up at each other, and you leaned down to hug him, which, like earlier, also gave Mammon a good angle to thrust into. Wrapping your arms around each other, Mammon picked up where he left off, gentle moans for each other now filling the quiet room. Names were whispered and ' _I love you_ 's were spoken, the two of you sharing a passionate kiss as you both reached your final climax, staying in each others arms while you both caught your breath.  
  


"...Stay in my room tonight?" Mammon gently asked, nuzzling your neck with his nose. You gave a gentle laugh and pat his hair as you agreed, letting him help you to the shower seeing as how weak your legs were.  
  


"Thanks, doll, this was the best birthday I've had."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, deadass? Deadass, I tried to make it not have as much hee hee hoo hoo moments in it. That's my only excuse. No beta readers we depend on grammar and spell checks with a full speed ahead on the don't read over boat :'). Take a shot every time I put lingerie in this fic goddamn. Demons who can nut multiple times? Sure why not I can fuck with that.


End file.
